


The cradle

by Redrosessoulcabin



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Cute revelations, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, dream with a meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/pseuds/Redrosessoulcabin
Summary: Moana dreams of a cradle...
Relationships: Maui/Moana Waialiki, Moana/Maui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The cradle

The first time the cradle appeared in Moanas dreams, she didn’t think much of it. Weird stuff in dreams happened all the time, why not a cradle, standing in the middle of her and Maui’s hut? And her just staring at it.   
The entire dream.   
It sounded creepy when she told one of her friends about it, but in truth, it always felt so peaceful as she watched the beautifully crafted thing swing back and forth and laughter emitting from it. A laughter she didn’t know yet felt weirdly familiar.

The second time, one or two weeks after the first instance, she was surprised to find herself in the same position again. Smiling at the cradle and content with the laughter coming from it. The laughter however felt closer, and realer this time, and she could even make out a shape inside of the cradle. Small and plump. Why she didn’t figure out then and there what the shape quite obviously was, she didn’t know, but dreams had a strange effect like that on a person, especially since most of the time you forget a big portion or even the entirety of the dream. That time she chose not to tell her friend or anybody else about it and just let it pass by.

The third time however, only two days after the second instance, she was not only confronted by the cradle, the laughing and the plump figure, but she saw herself beside it, now taking out the little, plump being: A baby. She was feeding it, singing an old tune long passed on from one mother to another. After the baby was rocked to sleep, Maui appeared next to the other her (or her from the outside perspective she supposed), positioning himself next to her, watching the little child sleep.  
Suddenly she -or herself, or whatever- looked at herself, smiling, forming something with her mouth Moana was almost not able to decipher, but at the end she could clearly see her saying “dear me, you are going to give life”.

Moana awoke from that in the middle of the night that time, breathing heavily. Maui, who lay next to her, woke up from that of course and looked at her in concern.  
“What is it Moana?”, he asked gently. She took a couple of deep breaths, closing her eyes for a bit to open gently and half lidded, before she looked at him with a dazy look whispering, “I think I’m pregnant, Maui.”  
There was a moment of deafening silence in which Maui began to completely wake up to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming.  
“...What?”, he still however only managed to ask   
“I’ve been dreaming of a cradle lately”, she explained, “I don’t know why I haven’t told you it was just… it sounded so crazy. But this was the first time I could see it all so clearly. I heard it laugh and it was just so beautiful.”  
Maui had lost any coherent sentence he had previously tried to somehow spit out. His eyes widened and he felt his heart hammer faster and faster in his chest.  
Dreams like these, so real and recurring, so powerful and beautiful at the same time, were no doubt a clear message from the gods.

“We’re going to...I am going to be… you...I…”, he tried to say, but his tongue felt heavy and his body overjoyed as he just decided to give her a deep, passionate kiss instead.   
As they broke apart he lay his ear on her stomach and he could truly swear, that he heard another heartbeat.  
“I feel them too”, he whispered, “and I love it already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Zabchan, yet again, for reading through it <3


End file.
